Dragonball GT super cell
Dragonball GT super cell is a Dragonball GT movie. Cell escapes from HFIL. He finds that one of the cell juniors survived and became very powerful. So he names it Magnus. Cell and Magnus wreak havoc on Earth. So Pan'Trunks and Goku go to fight. Goten comes too. So does Majuub. Majuub tries to destroy Magnus but is badly injured by a Ki blast that barbeques him. So Trunks' Pan' and Goku think hes dead. So Pan tries to become Super saiyan but can't and gives up. Trunks rage builds up so he powers up. He gets more and more rage and anger that he powers up into a super saiyan two. His power level is enormously high. He kills Magnus with a huge blast. Goten' Goku' Pan and Trunks fight Cell. They beat him up. Cell is angry. Dr Myuu comes and decides to fuse with him. They fuse. Cell becomes Super Cell. An all new much much stronger being that looks different. Goku and his friends get beat up by Super Cell. Goten the uncle of Pan is killed off with a laser by Super Cell. Pan is very angry and sad of that happening. So she gets so much rage and anger that she turns into a super saiyan. She battles Super Cell. She blasts him with a super kame hame hame haa. He then blows her her away with a super gallick gun technique. Pan is unconscious in a deep crater. She is no longer in her super saiyan form. The dead body of Goten is right by Majuub. Majuub is scraped and his vest was blown off by the KI blast. The laser hit Goten threw the heart. The laser was red. Goku and Trunks battle Super Cell. Trunks is knocked out too. Goku is the only one left to fight. He turns into a super saiyan 4 and battles super cell. Goku is punched in the face. He is then blasted on the butt with a KI blast. Goku continues the fight. He powers up into an ultra super saiyan 4. He blasts Super Cell with a kame hame hame haa. Super Cells right arm was blown off and he was angry. He powered up and became Super Super Cell. He punches Goku in the leg with his left arm. He regenerates his right arm 30 minutes after doing some fighting. Super Cell leaves to his hideout. Goku gives Pan and Trunks senzu beans. Pan says "Grandpa what happened to Cell? then Goku says "He left Pan. Hes probably in some secret hideout. Trunks says "Or maybe hes a coward. Later Goku and Trunks and Pan leave the wastelands they fought Super Cell in. They bring Majuub and Goten to Kami's lookout. "Dende can you help Uub? Magnus might have killed him. Asked Trunks. "I sense his power level is very low. Hes in bad shape. I'll do everything I can. Said Dende. Senzu beans couldn't revive him cause he just wouldn't eat them. And he didn't move or breath. Healing didn't work either. Dende tried CPR too. But nothing worked. Inside Majuub's body Buu said "Come on Uub. You have to be okay. But I've lost power and so have you. "Darn it!! Nothing works....Hhhes ggone..Noooo!!!!!!!!!! Cried Dende. Dende cried and the tears landed on Majuub. He cried a long time. Piccolo came from the afterlife. "I guess we could wish him back to life with the dragonballs. Said Piccolo. "I want to wish Uncle Goten back too. Said Pan. "We'll do that too. Said Piccolo. Dende was still crying. Suddently.. "Uhhh.....What happended. I could use some senzu beans. Said Majuub. "Uub you're alive!! Said all of them. Majuub gobbled up a senzu bean. He recovered from his wounds. He trained and got stronger. Super Cell rematches with Goku' Pan' and Trunks and Majuub watches the fight. Goku is still an ultra super saiyan 4. He blasts Cell with a super kame hame ha wave and it angers him. So Cell shoots Goku in the arm with a special beam cannon and then kicks him in the stomach. Pan goes super saiyan and beats Super Cell up. Trunks goes super saiyan two. He powers up too. Goku does the kaio ken attack on Super Cell. Meanwhile Magnus is in HFIL asnd is angry. He is angered so he turns into Super Magnus. He escapes and goes on Earth. He hits Goku with a gigantic fireball....Goku is then somewhere in a crater. He is no longer an ultra super saiyan 4 and is normal. Cell wants to be living again. Majuub fights Super Magnus. Goku' Pan' and Trunks fight cell. Pan accidentally kills a cute squirrel in her super saiyan form so she decides not to be super saiyan again. She turns back into her normal self. Magnus is turned into chocolate and eaten. He awakes in HFIL. And Super Cell is blown back to HFIL. They go back to Kami's lookout. "Great! We have all the dragon balls! We can wish my uncle back to life. Said Pan. "We sure can.. Said Goku and Trunks. "Arise Shenron!! Cried Trunks. Then it became dark and Shenron appeared. "You have only three wishes. What are they? Asked Shenron. "Ressurect Pans uncle Goten back to life. Said Giru. "Make sure my super saiyan power is hidden. Said Pan. "I care for my enemies...So make sure Magnus and Cell have a great time in HFIL! Cried Goku. "Your wishes have all been granted. Said Shenron. Shenron glowed and vanished and the dragonballs were scattered in places on Earth. Gotens dead body was lying on the ground. The hole in him wasn't bloody anymore and his wounds healed. He woke up... "Hello Pan... Said Goten. "Uncle Goten! Yay! Cried Pan. Super Android 17 was with Cell and Magnus in HFIL. The end................. Category:movies